One Piece Lemon Different Ships
by Midnight Croe Lemon
Summary: Different lemons. Check out my other non-lemon account called Midnight Croe
**This is my very first lemon so please bear with me. I haven't been getting lots of sleep and I was voted to watch Boku no Pico and Nurse Me. I really don't know how good this is but please leave comment but no rude ones. One really cool thing is that, without my blabber, I had 1,193 words of my whole story. As I said earlier, I've never written a lemon before and I hope you like it. Oh, I also am not a LuNa shipper, this is Sanji x Nami. This is a one shot unless I get 10 "another chapter" comments. Thanks again for reading. I fixed the paragraph problem as well. Also check out my weather pun in the first paragraph. I'll do this now *clears throat* ba dam tis!**

Sanji Sleepwalking? Pre-Timeskip

Nami creeps out of her cozy bed to go and grab a snack, _damn_ , she thought, _I can't do that_ , _can I?_ While Nami was debating weather or not she should, she decides to change. Once her shirt is off, it reveals her big, bosomy, well-endowed, breasts held in place by her bra.

Just then, Sanji walks in. Nami screeches, but only for the two to hear. "Well-endowed, curvy, curvaceous, sexy," Sanji continued to mutter despite Nami telling him to stop. She looks at Sanji and see where he's staring, her busty boobs. "Sanji-kun!" Nami whisper-yelled, "yes?" Mumbling, Sanji acted as if he were just knocked out of a trance. Nami was bright red as she looked at the sexy cook in front of her.

She always liked Sanji but this was just too much. She did something she would've never thought up before. "U-um…" She stuttered, "I-I l-l-like y-you," she leaned into a kiss and felt the warmth and love of the cook in front of her. She pulled away and read the cooks shocked expression. She started to take off her pants and Sanji stared in awe. Then Sanji, in his pajamas, had just looked surprised. Nami walked over to him and started taking off his clothes too, when she noticed that he was sleepwalking.

She was worried of what Sanji, her crush, would think. Nami had pulled off her and his pajamas, sat down on the bed, and kissed him, hard. She started making out with Sanji and she couldn't deny the fact that she really did enjoy this.

"Hmmm…" Sanji moaned, Nami made a sound similar to his and continued. When he took off her bra, her breasts came bounding out, but were stopped by landing on Sanji's bare chest. Nami wanted to go further, so she started to take her underwear off, then Sanji came back to reality. He looked at her stripping and turned her over in one swift movement.

Sanji was on top and looked down to see Nami turning a deep shade of red, while Sanji admired her breasts. Sanji touched Nami's breast and she flinched. He decided to go further. With one hand he played with her breast and the other he put down to touch her clit. Nami groaned at both actions and Sanji could feel her getting wet already. "S-S-Sanji!" Nami let out his name more than once and that turned him on.

Nami pulled Sanji's boxers off to reveal his manhood. Nami reached down and grabbed it. Sanji let out multiple moans and Nami got really nervous because she was a virgin. As Nami moved her hand up and down Sanji's manhood, she felt it get hard. She flipped so Sanji was on bottom and she on top, she went down to his cock and put her mouth on the tip. Sanji let out a moan while Nami was busy moving up and down, Sanji's manhood in her mouth. After a few seconds of Nami doing that, Sanji cummed inside her mouth but there was too much so she took her mouth off his manhood and he cummed onto the walls and sheets if the bed. Nami had swallowed the cum in her mouth, but Sanji looks so helpless in this state that she had to let him have fun too.

Nami laid down seductively, as if inviting him, but Sanji had already started fondling with her breast. He was playing with one of her nipples, he pulled and licked, the other breast was being squeezed and caressed with by his hand. Nami let out a "Ahhhh," and said "More Sanji, More!" She had a eger tone in her voice. Sanji did as she pleased and kissed every inch of her body. Once Sanji believed he had memorized her body, he let her explore his.

Nami felt kind of awkward because Sanji wasn't being his "perverted" self. He was being a man, facing me and not backing down. Sanji was going to be more than A cook to her, he'll be her boyfriend. With a small tap, a small bit of cum came from Sanji's manhood, splashing her in the face. Nami remembered what happened when she walked in on Robin fucking Zoro, so she copied. Nami had both breasts and put Sanji's manhood in between them, Sanji and Nami moaned, after a few seconds, Sanji cums again. Nami was expecting that, but she didn't know when. The cum splattered on her face, and everything else in the room. Nami was looking at Sanji and noticed how much cum he produced that time, and the work it's going to take to get it off.

Sanji got up and flipped Nami onto her back, he started to finger her, one finger entered, two fingers entered, and lastly, three fingers were in her pussy. Nami was in pain but also in great pleasure, "Ahzhhmmmmm," Nami's voice sounded odd, but neither cared. Sanji gave _may I?_ , the look given before getting fucked, the _can I go in?_ look. Nami gave a singular nod and felt Sanji's HUGE cock go in, Nami had let out a yep, in pain but also in pleasure. "God dammit! Sanji, fuck me harder!" Nami's yell was so loud, she was sure she awoke some of the crew. Nami felt Sanji move slowly in and out, feeling the pain ease away, left with a feeling that was sweet as honey but bitter as the bee that produces it. Nami could feel Sanji moving his cock faster until she stated, "I-I think I'm gonna, gonna CUM!" Nami yelled the last part as Sanji said, "I-I think I'm gonna cum too, Nami-San," Sanji wasn't very loud but their grunting and groaning with each thrust was as if Sanji and Nami yelled together _We're just fucking each other, don't mind us,_ Sanji said, " I'm... I think I'm going to c-c-cum," as Sanji said cum, his seed comes rushing inside of Nami as she says, "I'm cuming," and she let go too.

Sanji collapsed onto Nami, pulling his tip out of her and watching the cum, both Sanji's and Nami's, spill out onto the bedsheets. "I've loved you for a while now, Sanji, oh, _call_ me Nami from now on as well," Nami stated and Sanji spoke, "You know I've loved you but I don't think you know that... that..." Sanji looked embarrassed and Nami asked, "What?" And Sanji said quickly "My first time, I WAS a virgin, but I lost that in replace of you. It was an easy price to pay for my loved one. I think it's a given but do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sanji asked, still nude as she. Nami noticed his leg muscles, but also wondered how his big cock went into her small pussy, before replying, "Yes, I wanna be your fucking girlfriend," Nami asked Sanji, "Ready for round two?"

 **Oh my fucking god, I finished and it only took, like, three hours. Thanks for sticking to the end. Yeah, my cat died so I've been surrounding myself with anime so I don't think about it much. Thanks so much!**

 **I got one "more of this" and I can't let a single person down so I'd like any fun ideas to continue this story. I'll give credit unless they don't want it. Thanks!**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
